User talk:Steevenusx
Hi, welcome to Slovknig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Basic Words page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Slavocracy (Talk) 23:54, 9 May 2009 basic words i send you 3 messages by e-mail. Now i need a rest but i will back at slovknig in 1-2h. how suppose. Memeber just adding, words to existing pages if you want. and check what new on father page ;] i create two news templates to hrvatski language version and czech. Slavo90 17:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you Slavo. I did make changes earlier to the English page that you requested. I just made some changes to the main Slovioski page (cleaned up the English). I still am learning how to work with "Wiki" pages. :) Blago Te! --Steevenusx 03:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *Ok, thank you for help. Dont worry i learning how using wikia coding much longer than you;] ok. i start thinking on moving on separate "rozumiete?" section into new template. Slovknig template will be more clearly. Also slovknig template will be shorter, just slavic words. Discusion about slovioski word i move to page talk?And dont make transcription into latin from russian cirillic, all we know that, like other people iterested in slavs. If someone want he do it self by transcriptor like on slovianski page. That creating you more work, and if you make words in latin from cillic so we shall also from latin to cirillic? it doesn't have big sense We can also made something in this style with Slovio, Slovianski and BCS(bosnian, croatian,serbian language). In that case example another example in other alphabetSlavo90 **Tak. To ma sens. (Aby przenieść "razumiete" do innej strony, oraz z pominięciem transliteracja Cyrylica liter łacińskich liter) --steevenusx help with slovknig native templates Hey, can you help me with russian language?i need translation of plural, singular, formation. Look here Template:SlovknigRusskij on every page with these sort templates on down under documention u see a navbox to other language versions. No one from Russians dont answer to my post on su from few days. Now, i creating slovenian version. Before i end all these basic tables for languages i can't adding template because i know that i will must it add again in future, when i change template. more work.And when you answering please do it on my user page, so i will know you that. i will have orange banner when someone edit my user talk Slavo90 16:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I will help on the Russian. I cannot do it immediately. Tak, będę pomagać na rosyjski. Nie mogę tego zrobić natychmiast, ale później. --Steevenusx 17:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) **okay, thanks. Do it, when you will have free time. Just edit this template Template:SlovknigRusskij. Dont worry if you change smth in bad way i just rollback your edition. Memeber i asking only for these 3 words in table in polish, dont adding this template, to other pages. And in free time send me that message in Polish, Slavo90 17:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) new pages Slavo: You wrote: "...(Re)Member i asking only for these 3 words in table in polish,..." Które trzy słowa w polskim? I gdzie? Daj mi link. --Steevenusx 20:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) here-Template:SlovknigRusskij, these words are:liczba, pojedyńca, mnoga. Slavo90 08:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *okay, napisałem mniej więcej w Template:Slovknig jak dodawać nowe strony. Proszę popraw to bo nawet nie przypomina to angielskiego ;]. Na dole strony z szablonem masz kod ktory trzeba wkleić na nową stronę i uzupełnić. jeśli na stronach ktore uzupełniałeś, pokazuje } to znaczy ze w kodzie szablonu brakuje | bcs= exactly these same words. Postanowiłem nie czekać na pomoc odnosńie "native tables". te ktorych brakowało dodałem po ang. Mozna je dodawać, bo jak poprawie szablon nie bedzie trzeba poprawiać tego na każdej ze stron. *Mogłbyś przetłumaczyć Template:SlovknigSlovioski na slovioski? żzeby wyglądał jak tabelka np polska, chorwacka? Edit her like normal page. If you do smth in bad way with this template, just click undo in history, and using preview when you editing. Dont worry i repair it, jeśli naprawdę coś pójdzie źle. *prosze odpisuj mi tu: User talk:Slavo90 Slavo90 14:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC)